


True love's kiss

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Class Differences, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Near Death Experiences, Out of Character, Poisoning, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Protective Thranduil, Requited Love, Sappy, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: For years, you have kept your feelings a secret from your best friend, Legolas. You were just a soldier and he was a prince. There was no way that you could ever be together. But when Legolas gets poisoned, you realise that this might be the last chance to tell him
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil, Legolas Greenleaf/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118
Collections: Short Favorites





	True love's kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"Are you ready for tonight?" A familiar voice asked and you smiled, turning to your best friend and prince. "Yes, my prince." You replied and he made a face. "How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?" He asked. "At least once more, my prince. As always." You replied, just as Thranduil came in and you bowed to him. He nodded at you. "I am glad that some of our guards know what is proper." He commented, before silently ordering you to leave

"Father, she is my best friend. I think that should be enough for her to use my given name." Legolas protested after you left, despite knowing that it probably wouldn't help. "Legolas, she is a guard and you are a prince. She is staying in her rank as she should and it will stay that way." Thranduil stated, not wanting to hear anything else about it. Little did either of them know that you had heard everything and you quickly walked away before you were caught, trying to stop the tears in your eyes from falling as you almost ran to your room.

The truth was that you had fallen in love with the prince a long time ago, but you had never acted out on those feelings for the exact reasons that the king had just stated. Legolas deserved to be with someone noble, like a princess or a lady. Not with a stupid, silvan guard who didn't get over their childhood crush. It would make him and the kingdom look like a laughing stock and you refused to let that happen.

That night, there was a great feast and a lot of elves were celebrating. You were one of the few guards walking around the room to make sure that it went smoothly. You found yourself looking at Legolas more often than that you would like to admit, but you couldn't stop yourself. It turned out to be a good thing as you eye the first one to notice that something was wrong and quickly walked towards him. His skin was even more pale than usual and his eyes were cloudy "My prince, are you alright?" You asked, putting a careful hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and tried to smile, but it didn't look very convincing. "I am, Y/N. Do not worry." He tried to reassure you as he went to take another step, only to suddenly collapse. "Legolas!" You shouted, catching everyone's attention and Thranduil immediately strode towards you. "What happened?" He immediately demanded to know as he quickly kneeled down next to you and the unconscious prince.

"I do not know, my lord. He looked slightly ill and I went to ask if he was alright. He said that he was, only to fully ollapse a second later." You said and he nodded, before dipping his fingers in the dropped and spilled wine next to his son and smelling them. Anger flashed in his eyes like you had never seen before. "Poison!" He spat, before demanding to know who gave Legolas that goblet. 

A guest hesitantly told him that it had been another elleth and Thranduil immediately turned to you, his eyes hard and cold. "Find her!" He ordered and you nodded, standing up and running out of the room with several guards after making sure that she wasn't in the room. Legolas was brought to the hearling chambers You had seen her give the goblet to Legolas so you knew what she looked like and gave the description to the rest of the guards as you split up. She had been wearing a dress, so that hopefully slowed her down compared to your tunic.

You saw a flash of fabric go around the corner and sped up even more, tackling the elleth to the ground close to the exit. Some other guards heard the commotion and ran to help you restrain her. Once that was done, you brought the woman to the throne room where a furious Thranduil was waiting. The elleth was very smug about the situation, saying that you were going to need her

"My lord, we found the suspect trying to run away and apprehended her." You stated after bowing, your own anger and worry about your best friend making your stance rigid. "Thank you,Y/N." The king replied, before telling you to stand to the side for now and you obeyed. Thranduil started to interrogate the elleth. "Did you poison my son, the prince of the Greenwood?" He asked and the elleth gave him a smug grin. "I did, but only to show him what he was too blind to see for himself." She said. 

"And what would that be?" Thranduil almost growled. "That we are meant for each other. The poison has a magical quality. It can only be cured by a kiss of the victim's true love, so allow me to kiss your son and he will be alright again. My only condition is that you must me to marry him." The elleth answered and your hands curled into fists at the delusional rant that came out of her mouth. 

Your best friend was in danger only because she thought that she was his true love? As if Thranduil would give the elleth permission to marry his son after she poisoned him. "Wake him up first and then, we will talk details." The king bargained and she took it. You all led her and Thranduil to the healing chambers, where Legolas was lying on a bed. You would almost think that he was asleep, if not for his incredibly pale skin and almost non-existent breathing.

"It's okay, _Meleth nín._ I'm here. I will save you." The elleth whispered to him as Thranduil reluctantly ordered the healers to back up a bit. She walked closer to the bed and gave the unconscious prince the most loud and exaggerated kiss that you had ever seen. You shared an astonished look with the other guards, who were all thinking the same thing as you were. She was absolutely crazy. When the elleth finally pulled back, she simply looked at the prince's face in expectation. Absolutely nothing happened for several minutes.

"Nothing is happening. You better tell me about another way to cure my son, or I will have your head." Thranduil threatened as guards went to take her to the dungeon. She tried to protest that there was some kind of mistake. She screamed about how they were each other's true love, but no one listened as they dragged her out of the room. You followed them to give Thranduil some time alone with his son. 

The king came to you a few hours later and gave you the order to watch over his son. You happily agreed. You stood stationed in the corner of the prince's chambers as the healers had admitted that they didn't know how to cure the vile poison that was running through his system. The only thing that they did know was that if something didn't happen very soon, he would die. Seeing your best friend so motionless and still hurt you like nothing had before. On the third evening of nothing happening and the prince's condition even worsening, you had enough.

You slowly stepped towards the bed late at night. "Look at you, my prince. You are not supposed to lie so still. You are supposed to be out there, leading us or in here in the palace, running through the halls after causing some mischief. Those traits are only some of the examples of why you captured my heart." You whispered, gently grabbing his pale hand. "I have always wanted to tell you how I felt, but I was too scared." You confessed with tears in your eyes. 

"The king is right. A guard and a prince do not belong together, but that did not stop my feelings for you from growing. And now, it might be too late. _Gi melin, Legolas._ " You breathed, carefully leaning forwards to kiss his unresponsive lips. You pulled back and were about to stand up when the hand that you were holding tightened. "I knew that you could say my name." Legolas murmured, looking at you with sleepy eyes. You let out a relieved laugh, cupping his face and kissing his forehead. He smiled at you as you pulled back and ran to the door.

You ordered the nearest servants to tell the king that Legolas was awake and they quickly hurried to do so, before quickly returning to the prince's bedside and sitting down. With a bit of difficulty, he grabbed your hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "Did you really mean what you said?" He asked and you nodded with a tear rolling down your cheek. He managed to lift his hand and wipe it away.

You smiled, before Thranduil came in and you quickly backed up to give them space. "Are you alright?" The king asked and his son smiled. "I am, _ada._ Thanks to Y/N." He replied, looking at you. Thranduil looked at you as well, clearly remembering what the delusional elleth said. "It seems that miracles do exist." He muttered, before dismissing you. Quietly walking towards the door, you noticed Legolas smiling at you and smiled back. 

Several days later, once Legolas had mostly recovered from his near-death experience, Thranduil finally allowed you to be together. He knew that if it hadn't been for you, he would have lost his only son and heir and that if what the elleth said was true, then his son loved you as well. Legolas convinced his father not to kill the elleth, but banish her on pain of death. A few days later, the elleth was led before the king again and her eyes widened at seeing Legolas there. "Oh, my one true love. I knew my kiss would cure you." She cried.

"I was indeed woken up by a kiss, but not yours." Legolas said with a smirk as you stepped out from behind him. You were wearing a simple dress and on your head was a small diadem that signified your new status as the prince's lover. The elleth stared at you, before completely losing her mind. She shouted several slurs and insults towards you, even trying to get up and attack you, but the guards quickly restrained her.

Despite that, Legolas instinctively reached out and put you behind him. You smiled at the gesture as Thranduil quickly shut her up and told her that she was banished. If she ever returned she would be executed. You watched her go with a smirk as she glared and hissed at you while being dragged away. You simply mouthed the words "I won" to her, making her start to scream again. Legolas wrapped his arm around you as you watched her go. "Y/N." Thranduil called, making you both look up at him.

He gave you a tiny smile. "Thank you." He said, making you smile and bow, before you walked out with Legolas. The two of you spent time together in the prince's chambers, no longer held back by rank or denied feelings. "I love you, Legolas." You said and he smiled, caressing your cheek. "I love you too." He whispered, before kissing you. You were finally together and you would do your best to keep it that way and protect him.

Forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I'm happy with it. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
